onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Authors
The Authors are a group of characters featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time . They début in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. History As a self professed storyteller, Isaac becomes a television salesman, hoping to use his skill to boost consumer sales. One day, in December of 1966, he does a poor job at persuading a customer to buy a new television, to which his boss intervenes to turn the situation around. After getting berated by his boss about his dismal customer skills, Isaac checks the mail pile and sees a letter from a book publishing company asking to see him. Once there, he unknowingly meets the Apprentice, who presents several pens on table and asks him to pick one. Isaac chooses a quill, which glows to signify he is the next Author. Following a brief explanation about the Author's role, the Apprentice opens a door to another realm, intending to take Isaac there. Becoming corrupt, he begins manipulating stories to create "better" tales. After forcing the Apprentice to doom a child in favor of Snow White and Prince Charming's child, Isaac is imprisoned in the book's door illustration by the Apprentice as punishment. Soon after this, the Apprentice tells the Sorcerer about what transpired with Isaac, and although the Author is now trapped in the book, he can still record stories, but never change them again. He hopes for a way to undo the magic on Maleficent's child, the Sorcerer asserts that what has been done cannot be changed since the fates of both children have been entwined as they always have been. }} Within the alternate world Isaac creates, the magical quill glows after Henry touches it, signaling that he has become the new Author. Using Regina's blood as a new form of ink, Henry undoes the stories Isaac wrote for everyone. Upon returning to Storybrooke and conversing with the Apprentice, Henry decides that the power to alter history is too great for anyone and breaks the magical quill in half. The Apprentice happily states that the right person has finally been found for the job of the Author. }} Known Authors *Walt Disney †https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/582660598418128896 *Isaac Heller *'Henry Mills' Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes * August states that the job of the Author "goes back eons from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy". This is a reference to the Greek philosopher Plato, and his Allegory of the Cave. *August names one man who held the position as Walt. This is a direct reference to Walt Disney, the famed American cartoonist, animator, film producer, and the co-founder of The Walt Disney Company. Walt Disney died on December 15, 1966, the same date on the letter the Apprentice sent to Isaac Heller.File:421StarPublishingLetter.png The Apprentice mentions how the last Author just passed away. *If an Author writes their own happy ending, the person will be demoted from the title of the Author; the quill will lose its power. Appearances References Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters